


Just Like Them!

by dumbgayvillain



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor needs to think before he speaks i mean come on man, Angel is so damn hurt im sorry, Angst, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of non-con, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), sorta????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbgayvillain/pseuds/dumbgayvillain
Summary: Angel comes home to the hotel from a bad client, Alastor is the only one up at the time.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 535





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Made this from a very angsty drawing I drew  
> https://twitter.com/punnydingus/status/1223442687258431488?s=20

Angel stopped himself from slamming the hotel door, not wanting to disturb anyone who is sleeping. The last thing he wanted, was for someone to see him and ask questions. He just wanted to get to his room. Angel takes a deep breathe, and lets it out shakily. He can cry in the comfort of his room, cuddling his beloved Nuggets. That sounded like Heaven to him at this moment. 

" Ah Angel Dust, you have finally arrived "

Angel jumps from the suddenly voice, GREAT, of all people Alastor was still up. Not that Al would be asleep, but why was he just in the living room? God this is just what Angel needed, just perfect.

" What the hell Al? You could have given me a heart attack! " Angel half shouted, still minding those who were asleep. His whole plan was now ruined, he just wanted to get to room, but noooo, Alastor had to fuck that up. " What are you even doing in here, and not in your room or something?? " 

Alastor gave him a laugh, " I believe that I can do whatever I want, and go wherever I please! " Alastor looked at him, noticing the change in Angel's usual flirty attitude and overall aura. Something was off.  
" My, what has the dear Angel Dust been through to make him so angry? "

" Oh go fuck yourself, ya prick! " Angel said with a huff and made his way to the couch, deciding he needed to sit because his legs were killing him. He can go to his room in a minute, he just needed a little break. " Angel you know I don't partake in those sort of things! " Alastor laughed again, sounding like he was mocking Angel. 

Angel didn't have the energy to respond back, his head was pounding, his whole body ached. Alastor was not helping his situation, and Angel didn't have it in him to play their usual games. By game, Angel means the constant flirting, and the constant rejection that usually got him physically hurt and a reminder of the " 5 foot rule ". However recently the two have been getting close. They would even joke around with each other, and go on walks together, as long as Angel kept his hands to himself. Angel had actually formed a real crush on the Radio Demon. But right now, Angel just wanted to rest.

Alastor apparently was being serious when he asked, because he asked Angel again, this time a little concerned. " But truly, I am interested in knowing what has put you in such a sour mood? What has gone wrong in the terrible life of yours? " 

" Not that you would actually care...but I had a rough client tonight. " Angel brought his knees to his chest, looking to nothing in front of him. He clearly didn't want to talk about it, and he was surprisingly holding himself together in front of Alastor. He knew that as soon as he was alone with Nuggets, Angel would burst into tears, and probably cry himself to sleep. 

But then forever smiling deer demon, just had to break down the dam that Angel had built that held back his emotion, with just a few words.

" I thought you liked it rough? "

Angel sat there in shock, those words repeating in his head, he had heard those same words words earlier that night, he let out a shaky " E-excuse me? ". Angel was shaking, he was furious, this mother fucker didn't just say that. Alastor seemed confused, and asked, " Am I wrong? "

Angel laughed, god he was so pissed off, and you could hear it. " FUCK. YOU. AL. " Angel jabbed his finger into Alastor's chest. " What so just because I'm a slut, I have to be comfortable with others using my body?? I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO NOT LIKE WHAT THEY DO TO ME?? " Angel didn't care if the others heard him at this point, he was fuming.

Alastor seemed in shock, his ears a drooping a little, " Now Angel that's not what I meant- " but Angel wasn't having none of it. He was too far in, he couldn't stop everything from flowing. He didn't care if Alastor didn't mean it like that, he still said it. He could have literally said anything else, and he said that. After the shit Angel had to deal with that night. The amount of times he wanted to scream "no", but couldn't because that client was one of Val's buddies. 

" YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THOSE JERKS!!! " Angel screamed at him, tears and makeup streaming down. Alastor's ears were completely down, as if they were stuck to that way.

Alastor felt something in him...break? It broke even more when Angel hiccuped and said, " G-god...why did I t-think you were different? "

Angel then ran as fast as he could to his room, to his bed, to his nuggets. He wanted nothing to do with Alastor right now, and he didn't care if he was being over-dramatic. Alastor didn't move from his spot in the living room, he was like a deer in headlights. He felt something he didn't know he could feel. Did he just ruin the thing between him and Angel, that took oh so long to built? Angel was the only one who attempted, and succeeded in getting close to the Radio demon. Alastor felt something he just couldn't describe. 

The pang in his chest, the way Angel cried had made him feel. No, this couldn't what he believed it to be.

Was this heart ache?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOah ITS BEEN A WHILE HASN'T IT???-

It had been three days since the whole "conversation" with Alastor, Angel hadn't spoken a word to him. Alastor was missing the spider's company, but he wasn't sure how to approach him. He's awful with words, or well how he means to say them, and he didn't want to make this whole thing worse. He was also worried about these new found feelings he had for Angel, what was he supposed to do now? 

Angel actually felt shitty, he knew he shouldn't have gone off on Alastor like that, it wasn't his fault. He knew Alastor didn't mean what he said in a way to offend Angel, but Angel was still hurt by it. Now, here he was missing being around the deer demon, even missing his dumb dad jokes. Angel just didn't have the courage in him to actually talk to Alastor after all that he said to him. 

Angel sat at the bar alone, no drink in hand because Husk was passed out, and he would rather not wake up the already grumpy cat. He massaged his temple, all this overthinking and stress was giving him a migraine. Then Angel heard a familiar clicking sound, the sound of Alastor walking, as the deer made his way to sit next to him. 'Greaaaaat.' Angel mentally said sarcastically. Maybe this was a good thing? He could try and force himself to talk to Alastor. As he was about to open his mouth to speak he was interrupted by Alastor.

" Angel, I'm sorry for what I said...I didn't mean to hurt you...I just..."

Angel was shocked, he was apologizing, now he definitely felt way more shitty. Shittier? Fuck it who cares he felt bad! Here Alastor was apologizing, which honestly made him think Hell was gonna freeze over, and Angel was the one who overreacted! 

" Hey Smiles look, I ain't mad at you. I just had a really awful night, and you happened to...get the bad side of me. "

Angel was going to continue, but Alastor gave him this look. It was a look of confusion and concern. 

" Angel, you told me you had a rough night and I assumed you liked it that way. I broke the final straw to whatever you were already dealing with, how am I not at fault? "

Angel was getting a bit frustrated now, he wasn't probably ready for talking with Alastor, but he was already here. 

" Look Al, just forget it okay? "  
" No, I won't, tell me why you think it's not a big deal? "  
" Because it isn't! "  
" Angel, I made you c r y ! "   
" YEAH, BUT YOU DONT KNOW HOW ACTUALLY HAPPY I WAS TO SEE YOUR STUPID FUCKING FACE! "

It got quiet, both in total shock. Angel at his yelling, and Alastor at what Angel had said. The spider was the first to speak. 

" You don't get how nice it is to come back from all the shit I put up with and see your smile... it's the one good thing I've got right now. " Angel wished he hadn't spoken at all now, he felt so vulnerable, so open.

Alastor looked at him, processing what he had said, then his face flushed. A bit of static could be heard, as he started to stumble on his words. How could what Angel said affect him so much? 

" I- uh- Angel do you truly mean that? "

Angel looked at him, barely taking in his expression. He blushed at first, but then gave him a smirk. " Yeah, I do mean it, Smiles. " A bit more static can be heard as now Alastor was overwhelmed with emotions. 

" Ah! Well...how about we talk about this more! Your attitude has changed since discussing this! Perhaps we can speak more about this over some lunch? "

Angel gave him a smile, grabbed his hand slowly, and looked into his eyes.

" It's a date then, deer babe! " 

A dial up tone could be heard and the flustered radio demon tried was taken by surprise, and Angel just couldn't stop laughing.

After Alastor composed himself, Angel still continue to giggle. Alastor looked at him with a loving gaze and couldn't help but smile.

Alastor actual wouldn't mind this being considered a date, and he definitely wouldn't mind have more dates with Angel either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this! The fanart I made for this is my most popular tweet and this was my most favorite fic to write!


End file.
